Josh: Chapter 13-15
"Oh God!" My teeth chattered. "It was so cold!" "You're okay now." Annabeth took out a blanket and wrapped it around me, in an attempt to warm me up. "P-Percy?" I managed. "Yes, Josh." Percy is standing above me. "I'm here." They stay with me for 5 minutes, and then I decided to move on. But once I got to my feet, a wave of nausea rolled over me. My knees buckled and Annabeth caught me. "Slow down." Annabeth said. "You've got hypothermia, I'm so sorry that it took so long to get to you. The current was rushing very fast." Annabeth helped me up. I wasn't going to be much good in a fight. I should've been more careful back there, and I regret it for letting down my guard. I shouldn't had gotten a hypothermia. Now Annabeth and Percy would have to haul my butt through the rest of the mission. I remembered that we walked through a narrow passageways that had lots of pedestrians. I remembered that one of the pedestrians saw me and offered to take me to the hospital, and I refused. Annabeth is feeding me squares of ambrosia now. Be careful, this is harmful for demigods. Just a small amount is all most demigods can stand. But however, I am a demititan, which means that I could consume way more than average demigods. But just to make sure, I just consume a little of them. I remembered we went to the entrance of the house. The house was really empty, simple and plain. Then I remembered the last line of the prophecy. And cross the house of the plain. This is the house of the plain. I went inside. I am strong enough to walk on my own now, although I sometimes still stumble and still felt the cold inside me, and I am still shivering. "Hello?" I said. Annabeth switched on a flashlight, and I could see the whole house is empty, like it had been abandoned. We went inside. I could tell that this house was abandoned about 30 years ago. There's really nothing in it. I went to the middle of the room and nothing was there. I looked around. This house was really abandoned 30 years ago. From the looks of it, I can really tell. I started feeling nervous because the house is so dark. Then suddenly, I found a switch that switched on all the light. The house were full of spider webs, dusts. I saw broken furniture that's lying on the ground. There were candles in the tables, and a chair under the table. My hypothermia had gone worse now. Then I looked up, and saw a spider-like thing on the ceiling. I shone my light to the ceiling. Turns out to be just a picture of spider. "Come on, Let's get out of here." I said. "Wait!" A female voice said. I turned around. Somehow I knew that the woman that I was staring at is Artemis, the goddess of the hunt. "Wait, let me go with you, I know where Apollo is being kept." Artemis said. "You do?" I asked. "Then where is he?" "He was kidnapped by the titanness Pheobe, the titan goddess of darkness. She was shot by one of the arrows that Eros shoots resulting in 'love at first sight'." In a chill, I realized that in the dream, the girl in the hood in my dreams is Pheobe, my titanly auntie who fell in love with Apollo. "We need to get there before Apollo is hurt." I decided. "Perhaps I should go too." Artemis said. "Whoa?" Percy said in protest. "You, go with us?" "Yes, don't you want me to go with you?" "I thought you detests..." "Percy," I interrupted. "The prophecy said The trident and the moon goddess shall break the chain. That means that You and Artemis are meant to work together and rescue the sun god, Apollo." Percy thought about this. "Okay then, you're with us, Artemis." "Okay then," Artemis said. "I don't want to see him married to Phoebe, the titan goddess of darkness." Artemis noticed that I was shivering. "Josh, are you all right?" "Yeah, I-I'm all right." I lied. "Why?" "I noticed that you were shivering. Mind telling me what happened?" So I told her the story about the erymanthian boar that attacked us back in the cafe. I fell onto the icy river and got cold (until now.) "Ah, that's a simple fix." Artemis said, as she put her hand on my forehead. Immediately, the coldness faded. I felt as normal as ever. "Thanks." I said. Artemis laughed. "Don't mention it." We went out of the house, taking Artemis with us. Her senses were perfect when it is full moon. I bet she could sense where Apollo is being kept. It was late at night, and we pick a nice spot to camp. Artemis picked the one in the middle of the woods, and she set it up in a couple of minutes. I looked at my watch. It was 11 o'clock at night. Artemis had set us camp to camp at night. I went to the camp and passed out immediately. In my dreams, I still found Apollo wrapped in a strong silver thread. The girl that I saw previously was Pheobe, the Titanness of Darkness. She took the gag off Apollo. "So, have you made up your mind yet?" Apollo squeaked. "I'm still thinking about it." "I'm still thinking about it." Mimicked the titanness Phoebe. "Perhaps if you think soon enough you will be out of here sooner." "I told you, I'm still..." She put the gag back in Apollo's mouth. "Oh, don't worry, take your time in your torment, before deciding." Phoebe left. I heard Apollo's voice. "Josh, I knew you're there." I approached Apollo. "Apollo, what happened?" "It's the titanness Phoebe, she wants me to marry her, and she is going to do that in 4 days. You have to help me, fast!" "Don't worry, we had begun our quest just a few hours ago. I had my friends with me, and of course, I'm with your twin sister." Apollo frowned. "Artemis?" I nodded. "If she found out that I was captured," Apollo muttered to himself. "I'm going to be the laughingstock to her hunters." "Laughingstock to her hunters?" I laughed. Apollo nodded. "Ok, I will get to you as fast as possible." I said. I know that he is at mount othyrs because his presence was not as strong as it used to be. "Ok, you better get going. Take care, uncle." "Uncle?" I said, surprised. "Yes. In a strange way, you are my uncle." "So that means Artemis is my nephew too?" Apollo nodded. Then the dream faded. I woke up with a start. I stared at Artemis's face. She said. "Well?" "Well what?" I asked. "Did you have a dream about Apollo?" She asked. I nodded. "He's being kept at Mount Othyrs, isn't he?" I told her. Artemis nodded. Category:Josh-Son Of Hyperion Category:Josh McLean's Origins